Dad?
by ilovepuppies125
Summary: When Kyle's mom dies, he goes to Amity Park following a tip about who his father might be. Meanwhile, Danny notices a new ghost around Amity Park. Will Kyle be able to find his dad? And will his father be able to accept the son he never knew?
1. Chapter 1

Dad?

Chapter 1:

Kyle POV-

She was dead, and even though I had been expecting it for a long time, it was still hard to imagine. After many years in and out of the hospital, the cancer had finally progressed to the point where it could not have been stopped.

At the funeral, I stood in the back, dressing in my black suit, not wanting to look at the lifeless form of my mother in the coffin. Very few people had attended, only my mother's parents and a few of her close friends. After the service, my grandfather came over and laid his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on son," he said, "It's time to go home."

Now here I was, sixteen years old, and essentially an orphan. Whether or not my father was still alive was a mystery, he never was even told about me, my mother and he had been dating when she got pregnant with me. After that, she broke up with him and moved away.

My life has always been difficult. I do well in school so I am automatically cast as a nerd, and as if my social status could get any lower, right after I hit puberty, things started to get…weird. I gained abilities that most people didn't have and certainly didn't understand. The only one's who never judged me were my best friend Claire and my mom, and now they were gone too. Claire had moved just over a year ago, her family was military so they never really stayed in one place for very long. I had just never noticed how much I had come to depend on her support until she was gone.

My mother had never been judgmental and she never thought that I was crazy whenever I told her that something weird had happened. She would always just, sigh deeply and pour us each a glass of hot chocolate while I would explain what happened, nodding every so often. I always got the feeling that she had an explanation for me but was withholding it, for what reason, I didn't know.

…

I sifted through yet another box my mom's old stuff, not sure whether or not to keep it. I picked up one of her old diaries. Contemplating on if I should read it or not, my curiosity won out over my better judgment and I flipped through the tattered pages. In the center of the book, was a folded sticky note. The only thing that it said was:

Amity Park

I peeled the sticky note off of the page and read the entry for that day.

August 20, 2007

He is in Amity Park, I've known for a while that he has become successful, but now he's in Amity Park, so close. I've often wondered if this is the opportunity I have been looking for to tell him he has a son.

Was she talking about my father? I knew Amity Park was not that far away, just a state south. The entry was dated from five years ago, when I was 11, if my father was so close why didn't she tell me sooner? Then I remembered that that was about the time that the cancer emerged. I sighed knowing that she probably didn't want me to be too overwhelmed with the news while she had been in her condition.

Now that she was dead, there was nothing holding me back from finding my father.

…

I had been staying in my grandparent's house for a little over a month now. After I found the note, I immediately told them.

"No," was the first thing that my grandmother said, "If your mother had wanted you to find that bastard then she would have told you about him a while ago." My grandparents had never known my father, but considering that he had gotten their daughter pregnant, they automatically didn't like him.

In his rocking chair, in the corner of the room, my grandfather said nothing, he just slowly rocked back and forth, his warm brown eyes fixated on the space between where my grandmother and I were arguing.

"Maybe she was going to but she didn't have a chance!" I snapped back, "He never got to know me, what if he wants me?"

"And what if he doesn't?" she said a little softer, "I just don't want you to get your hopes up and then get hurt. Besides, you don't even have a clue who this man is. He could be dead for all we know."

"Then shouldn't I have the right to know if I actually am an orphan after all?" I challenged.

My grandmother fixed her cold blue eyes on me, "Kyle, I am done talking about this, I will not allow you to go see that man and there is nothing that you can say that will make me change my mind. If you really are so determined to do this, you will have to move out first," The old woman turned away from me and stalked off into the kitchen to finish making dinner. I sighed and went upstairs to where my makeshift bedroom was.

…

Later that night…

I was sound asleep when I was woken up by someone shaking my shoulder.

"Huh? What?" I muttered.

"Kyle," I blinked and my eyes adjusted to the dim light to reveal my grandfather standing above me, "I know I can't make you stay, and I figured that you would try to leave on your own, so here," he shoved something into my hand, "You have to find your own path in this world. I hope you find what you are looking for, but if not, your grandmother and I will always be right here waiting for you. When you get to where you're going make sure that you get a job, that won't last forever, and register in school."

It took me a few seconds to realize the implications of what he was saying.

"So wait," I whispered, "You're letting me go?"

"Yes, and you better hurry, the last bus for Amity Park leaves in an hour," he told me. I nodded and he left my room. In my hand, I realized was a wallet, my wallet with my ID in it and a wad of cash that was obviously what my grandfather had given me. I packed all of my clothes into my small duffel bag, sticking the wallet in the front pocket and slinging it over my shoulder. Quietly, I made my way down the stairs in the dark, so that we would not wake my grandmother. In the kitchen my grandfather was waiting by the back door.

"Good luck Kyle, we love you very much," he pulled me into a hug.

"I love you too, make sure grandma knows that," I told him. He nodded and I slowly crept out the back door into the dark night.

Amity Park here I come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Kyle POV-

A few hours later, I arrived in the town of Amity Park and checked myself into a small hotel. The elderly woman at the check-in desk looked at me with a concerned smile as she lead me up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Thank you," I smiled back gratefully. The room wasn't anything extravagant- a queen sized bed and a little mini fridge next to the bathroom- but it would suit me just fine, for now at least until I could find somewhere else to stay. At this point, it was really late so I threw my suitcase to the floor, and plopped onto the bed without even bothering to get undressed.

…

The next morning, I was awoken by warm sunlight on my face. My eyes fluttered open and I stretched, getting out of the hotel bed. I studied my appearance in the mirror, my dark blue eyes, that my mother had always said had gotten from my father, coupled with her light brown hair. I smoothed down the strands of my hair that were sticking up at odd angles, changed my clothes and went downstairs to the lobby to enjoy the continental breakfast.

Once again, the old woman stood at the check-in desk and watched me warily. I shrugged it off and poured myself a glass of orange juice and grabbed a muffin, taking the seat at the farthest table in the corner. On a napkin, I scribbled down my to-do list.

Enroll in school, not that I really wanted too, but that was what my grandpa had told me to do so I was going to honor his wishes.

Work on finding a place to live, because I knew if I continued staying in this hotel, I would be cleaned out of money pretty quickly.

Do some research about my father and hopefully find out who he is.

It seemed simple enough, only three things that I had to do, but I knew it was not going to be so easy. When I finished breakfast, I left the hotel, giving the old woman (who was still watching me) a polite smile as I stepped out the door.

I went to the school, an old red brick building. I walked up to the glass double doors and went into the front office. Today was Saturday, so, as I predicted, there were very few people in the school but I managed to find a woman in the front office to help me. The large woman wore a brightly colored dress and had brightly colored red hair to match. I gritted my teeth to stifle a laugh as the woman bent down to inspect the files while humming a comical little tune.

"Could you tell me your name again, sweetie?" She asked.

"Kyle, Kyle Fox," I told her politely.

"And what did you say you were?" she asked.

"An emancipated minor, my parents died so I live by myself. I just moved here and I would like to enroll," I informed her.

"Oh!" she smiled, suddenly understanding, "Let me just get you in the system then."

Several hours later, I was enrolled in Casper High and had received my schedule and locker assignments. As I was leaving the office, I accidentally bumped into a kid about my age.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized.

"No problem man, I should have been paying attention," he replied, "I'm Danny by the way," he told he extending his hand.

"Kyle," I told him, shaking his hand.

"So I haven't seen you before, are you new?" Danny asked me.

"Yeah, I just moved here, you don't happen to know a good place where I can stay do you?" I laughed, not completely serious.

"What about your parents," he asked.

"I don't have any," I told him. He blinked, probably not expecting me to have said that.

"In that case, I'm sure you could stay at my house, we have an extra room, that is if you want to…" he asked.

'_Wow, seriously?' _I wondered, '_I just met this guy and he wants to welcome me into his house?'_ I quickly weighed the pros and cons of the situation before agreeing to go back to his house with him.

When we stopped in front of a house that looked like it had a spaceship and a giant sign that said Fenton Works perched on top of it, I began to reconsider my decision.

"Wait here," he told me, "I'm just going to ask my parents if it's okay for you to stay here." I nodded as Danny ran into the house. A few seconds later, he came out and told me it was okay that I could stay there.

"Great, thanks," I exclaimed, "I just have to go get my stuff from the hotel and I'll bring it back here later."

"Okay, see you then," he told me, before turning and walking back into the house.

I smiled to myself, there are very few people that would actually open up their home to someone that they barely knew, it pleased me to know that there must still be good people in the world, and I was lucky to find some of these good people in the town of Amity Park.

Suddenly, I saw my breath, but not the way most normal people see their breath, for starters, it's September, and secondly, my breath was green. This only meant one thing, there was a ghost somewhere around. Like I said, I was kind of cast of a weirdo in my other town well, this was one of the reasons why. I shrugged it off and kept walking, hoping that whatever ghost it was would just go away because the last thing I needed was to recreate my same reputation before I even started school.

Thankfully, whatever ghost it had been, left, as I did not see my breath again. I gathered my stuff from the hotel checking out (I told the woman that I would be staying with my cousins, at this she seemed to breathe a sigh of relief) and wheeling my suitcase back across town to the Fenton residence.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Danny POV-

Alright, I'll admit it, I followed Kyle. I mean, wouldn't you? He just randomly shows up at my school and has nowhere to go, that seems a little suspicious right? Or maybe I'm just being paranoid. But, whatever the case may be, I followed him.

What I didn't expect was that, when I got close to him, he paused. And looked around, like he somehow knew someone was behind him. Then I saw him shake his head, like he was trying not to remember a bad dream, and continue walking. And I could have sworn I saw…but that's crazy, so I won't even say it.

'_Maybe I should have Tucker do a little background search on him?' _I thought as I floated away. I mean, that makes sense right? It's not creepy because this guy is staying around my family and my secret so I deserve to know who he is. I mean, for all I know, he could be some kind of spy for my fruitloop archrival. I made a mental note to ask Tucker about it later.

I flew home quickly, knowing that my mom would get on my case if the guest bed didn't have clean sheets by the time he arrived back from the hotel. In a matter of seconds, I had the sheets swapped, throwing the old ones down the laundry shoot, just in time for the doorbell to ring. I ran down the stairs to let in our new houseguest.

Kyle POV-

Walking down the street with a duffel bag was…awkward. But, thankfully, there weren't many people on the streets.

'_It looks like it's going to rain, that's probably why,' _I mused to myself, examining the gray, overcast sky above my head, wishing I could be flying among the clouds right now. Oh that's right, did I mention I could fly.

Along with the ghost sense, flying is another ability I have. The others being, some kind of ray from my hand, intangibility, enhanced healing and reflexes, and invisibility. Plus, I can also change my appearance.

I don't know how, but, most of the time when I use my 'gifts' my appearance changes. My usual light brown hair becomes black and my dark blue eyes become green, but not a normal green. BRIGHT neon green. Plus, my skin turns pale, deathly pale. Also, every time, I take on this appearance, my clothes change too. No matter what I am wearing, a pair of black, ghostly looking jeans, and a black t-shirt on me.

Honestly, I have no idea how I got these abilities, that's one thing that, I hope, I will be able to discover after meeting my father. That is, _if _I ever find him.

Finally, I, once again, arrived outside of the Fenton residence. And, let's just say, I was a little less than enthusiastic to meet the people who would live with a space ship on the roof and welcome in a complete stranger. Nervous. Nervous, was a much better way of describing my feelings toward meeting Danny's parents.

I hoped that they had a computer that I could use, if nothing else, to look up available jobs, but also to find some information on my dad. I took a deep breath, walking up the front steps. I rang the doorbell.

"GHOST!" a deep voice bellowed from inside. I stiffened, suddenly alarmed. '_Do they know about me?'_ I thought, nervously picking at my fingernails. '_Maybe I shouldn't be here—' _I thought but I didn't have time to turn away before the door opened.

"Hey Kyle," Danny said, "Uh…come in," he mumbled awkwardly as he opened the door for me. I shifted my duffel bag on my shoulder and followed him inside. The inside of the house was actually more normal than I had expected. A nice living room with a very, cozy, lived-in feel to it. At least, I thought it was normal until I say the man and the woman (who I assumed were Danny's parents) in bright orange and teal jumpsuits. The man was holding a large weapon and green slime (was that ectoplasm?) was oozing down the wall.

The woman beamed and started towards me.

"Hi, you must be Kyle, I'm Maddie Fenton, Danny's mom, and this is my husband Jack," she smiled and motioned to her large orange-clad husband.

"Um…hi," I mumbled, then I realized that I was being a little rude and cleared my throat, starting again, "I'm Kyle Fox, thank you for inviting me into your home." I said, trying to hide my discomfort.

"Oh, it's no problem at all, we were happy to help once we heard that you had no where else to go. We would want someone to do the same thing for our Danny," she smiled again, hugging her son.

"Mom…" Danny groaned, wriggling out of his mother's grasp. I mentally, chuckled, still remembering how my mom and I used to have very similar exchanges.

"Okay, Danny," she released him from her embrace, "Why don't you go take Kyle's things to the guest room and then you can give him the tour of the rest of the house. Dinner will be ready shortly," she suggested.

"Okay," Danny said, taking my duffel bags from me.

"Thanks again, Mrs. Fenton," I called behind me as we ascended the stairs.

"Of course dear," she called back because she was already halfway into the kitchen.

"Danny boy," I heard his dad call, and then I heard Danny groan almost inaudibly, "Make sure you show him the lab, then I can blather on about ghosts!" I stiffened again, and this time I saw Danny stiffen too (I wonder why).

"Um…okay, dad," he replied and quickly turned back to the stairs, going up as quickly as he could, and I, wanting to get away from all the ghost talk myself, was directly on his heels.

We soon stopped in front of a room, and Danny pushed open the door. The room was generic, a white comforter, white and green pillows, light green walls, a white desk (thankfully with a computer, even if it did look like it was from 1999) and dresser, and a small window with light green curtains, but it was nice.

"Listen sorry about my dad…he can get a little…eccentric," he smiled sheepishly, setting the bags on the floor.

"I can tell," I chuckled.

He laughed too, "Yeah, you see, my parents are professional ghost hunters so…you'll probably get used to it around here." I really hoped my eyes weren't showing the fear that I was feeling when he said that. I mean seriously?! What else could happen, here I am, a guy with ghostly abilities, staying in a home with _ghost hunters_? Could it actually get any worse? On, the other hand, they are giving me a place to stay. I'd just have to be really careful.

"Haha, now I see why you were able to get me to stay here so easily," I joked.

"Yeah," he laughed, "But hey, do you want me to give you a tour?"

"Sure," I agreed and followed him out of the room.

"Here's my room," he opened a door across the hall, revealing a space-themed blue room. "This is my sister's room," he continued, pushing open another door.

"Danny! Don't you ever knock! I mean seriously! Can't I get a little—" a voice said and then I saw a girl, about eighteen come out from behind the door into the pink room, "Oh, um, sorry," she said, noticing me, "I'm Danny's sister Jazz." She extended her hand and I shook it.

"Jazz, this is Kyle, he is going to be staying with us for a while," Danny told her. Jazz looked confused.

"Really? Wow, no one tells me anything in this family. It was nice to meet you but I have a big phycology paper due tomorrow, so I'll see you at dinner," she said quickly before closing her bedroom door.

I looked at Danny who shrugged.

"Yeah, she's kind of a know-it-all bookworm, but you get used to it," he told me.

"I heard that!" Jazz shouted from inside her room.

"You were supposed to!" Danny called back, laughing. With Jazz's room being the last one on the floor, with the exception of a bathroom that Danny and Jazz have to share (I get my own bathroom), we went downstairs.

"Okay, so, living room, kitchen, bathroom, over there," he pointed to the various rooms, "My parents room is down that hallway," he pointed again, "and then, of course," he sighed, "We have the lab." We walked through the kitchen and through a door that led to the basement, or lab."

Going down the stairs, I saw the lab below. It was something straight out of a science fiction movie, with various electrical pieces and parts everywhere and a giant green swirling thing on the wall. Thankfully, Danny's dad wasn't down here to 'blather on about ghosts.'

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the swirling green thing.

"Oh, that's the ghost portal," he stated, "It is a portal that connects our world with the ghost zone."

"Ghost zone?" I questioned, this being new information to me.

"Yeah, it's a dimension where ghosts live that is connected to our own," Danny shrugged.

"Weird. I wonder what it's like in there?" I mused.

"Well, everything is green or purple or black and there are doors everywhere that lead to each ghost's individual lair," he informed me.

"Wait, you've been _in there_?" I asked in disbelief.

"A couple of times," he told me, "Just don't tell my parents, I'm really not supposed to be exploring the ghost zone, especially not without them."

"Okay," I agreed, still amazed that he had actually been in there.

"Dinner's ready!" I heard his mom call from upstairs and I suddenly realized how hungry I was.

"Come on," Danny motioned towards the stairs, "Let's go eat."

"Right behind you," I grinned and followed him up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Kyle POV-

The rest of the night was…awkward, but not terrible, Danny's mom even managed to keep a check on Danny's Dad's blathering when he got too over the top.

"So Kyle," Ms. Fenton asked, "Where are you from?"

"Milwaukee," I said simply, twirling some spaghetti on my fork and putting it in my mouth.

"Oh, that's nice. So what brings you to Amity Park?" she asked. They seemed like nice enough people but I felt like I didn't really want to tell them the whole 'finding my father thing' so I…abridged the story.

"Well, my mom just died so now I'm an emancipated minor. I lived here for a few years when I was little and I liked it, so I decided to come back," I replied. Mrs. Fenton looked saddened by this and turned to look back down at her food.

"Well," she said finally, "You're welcome to stay here as long as you want."

"Thank you, I really appreciate that," I told them, gratefully.

"We have a friend from Wisconsin too, Green Bay actually," Mr. Fenton added.

It seemed like a pretty standard comment, and Mr. Fenton was obviously not troubled by it, but, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Danny's fork freeze in his hand, mid-way to his mouth.

'_Weird,' _I thought, and it became slightly weirder but the slight scowl on the faces of Jazz and Mrs. Fenton, and the brief glance between Danny and Jazz. '_Okay, whatever,' _I resolved, brushing it off, '_So, they have some family drama, no big deal.' _

"So you're sixteen, right? " Jazz asked, and I nodded.

"Maybe you'll be in some of my classes, I'll show you around the school tomorrow," Danny added.

"Okay cool, thanks, dude," I smiled, taking a bite of the garlic bread on my plate.

"So, do you have any hobbies?" Maddie asked, once again trying to start a conversation.

"Um…I like football, but I really kind of suck at it. I like drawing, but I guess that's about it," I shrugged '_At least that's all the hobbies that I can tell _you_.'_

Suddenly, I saw my green breath again (although I managed to cover it up with a cough). I usually ignore it, it's probably something I don't really don't want to be messing with. In fact, I wouldn't have taken any notice to it at all if it was not at the same time Danny asked to be excused, from his partially-uneaten dinner.

His parents obliged and he ran upstairs.

Danny's mom shook her head, "I don't know why he always does that," she sighed rhetorically.

"He probably had to call Tucker or Sam," Jazz supplied, but she wouldn't make eye contact with either of her parents as she became extremely focused on the pasta on her plate.

A full four minutes later, Danny trudged back down the stairs, looking more than a little pissed off, however, he managed to cover it up well.

"What was that for, Danny?" Mrs. Fenton asked.

"I just had to call Sam, I forgot to tell her something earlier today," Danny said, not meeting his parents looks either as he stuck his fork in a meatball.

"Oh, okay," Danny's mom sighed.

There was definitely something weird going on, but, considering that they are giving me food and a place to stay, I was not about to go poking my nose where it doesn't belong.

…

Later that night, it was about ten thirty. Mrs. Fenton had already "recommended" that Danny and Jazz go to bed, which, I'm pretty sure, only Jazz obeyed, because the light from Danny's bedroom still peeked out from under his bedroom door.

I wasn't tired, so instead, I was sketching the city skyline view from the window in my guest bedroom. Although, honestly, the skyline wasn't really there. It looked more like a few bumps on the horizon because of how small this town is.

What I really wanted to do, was go flying. So, I closed my bedroom door, turned out the light, and stuffed a few pillows under the blankets to make it look like I was sleeping in there, just in case. Then, I transformed into my ghostly appearance, and phased out of the room. I flew to the small downtown before sitting on the roof of the hotel I had stayed in yesterday. Nobody was out on the streets except for a few patrolling cop cars. The gray sky from earlier had cleared so now the stars could be visible. I pulled out a tiny pad of paper and a pen that I always kept on me, and began to sketch the glow of a street light on the dark glass windows of a bakery across the street.

Suddenly, my breath went off again. I huffed, irritated, this had been happening more since I had come to Amity Park than the entire passed month.

I looked around, and, for a few seconds, saw nothing, until a figure materialized in front of me.

"Who are you?" a kid, probably about my age, with white hair and neon eyes, and a black and white jumpsuit with a weird logo, asked.

"I suppose I could ask you the same question," I arched enough.

"I'm Danny Phantom, I protect this town from ghosts who try to harm it," he still seemed suspicious of me but the edge to his voice had softened a little.

"Well, don't worry about me, I mean this town no harm," I told him.

"But you still didn't answer my question," he prodded, although he seemed to have visibly relaxed.

I thought quickly thinking up a name, and decided upon giving him my middle name.

"Brooks," I told him, extending my hand. He shook it, his grasp far firmer than I would have expected from a ghost.

"Alright, nice meeting you. Please don't destroy the town, I have stuff to do," he told me, giving me a wave as he flew off.

I looked down at the bakery I had been sketching, where a homeless man was now sleeping, kind of ruining my picture. So, I sighed, flying back to Danny's house and phasing back into the guest room in order for me to get ready to go to bed.

I laid down underneath the blankets, and closed my eyes. My last thought before I fell asleep was how familiar the ghost kid, Danny Phantom had been, and I couldn't help but wonder if he might be important in finding out who my dad was.


End file.
